Chi
- Pajama= - Leia= }} |caption = |sex = Female |age = 11 |species = Demon |status = Alive |eyes = Green |hair = Redhead |relatives = Aku (father) |friends = Mimi, Demongo |occupation = Princess |residence = City of Aku}} Chi is a new major character introduced in Chapter 8 of Grim Tales. She is the princess of the City of Aku and the daughter of Aku. She has a crush on Mimi. Grim Tales Chi first appeared in City of Aku where she was sitting on her balcony and was constantly sending messages and excuses to Mimi and for her to come over, a total of 405, who wasn't replying for some reason. Her last text was in Kanji stating 'I love you'. Chi at first believed that Mimi was mad at her for something, before being led to the conclusion that she is seeing someone else behind her back. Angry she took her frustrations out on Demongo using his head as a tension ball. Demongo is able to calm her down suggesting that she's out running errands for her father. On the subject Demongo informs Chi that HIM is waiting for her down stairs. This prompts Chi to scold Demongo for not telling her sooner and has him tend to Him while Chi finds something to wear. Demongo doesn't get the chance to announce Him's presence as Chi arrive's wearing a incredibly skimpy outfit hoping to impress Mimi, whom as it turns out is not even present. When Chi questioned Him about Mimi Him claims she's out running a personal family matter and that she's safe and sound. More to the point where Mimi is, what she is doing, and whom she is with is none of Chi's concern, reminding her that the only reason he hasn't smacked her silly yet is because she is the daughter of a good friend of his. Sufficiently angry now Chi shoots Him's hat off with her flintlock pistol, warning Him never to turn his back on her. When Chi demands to know where Mimi is a second time not only does Him call her threat, biting off the end of her pistol as well, but he questions Chi on exactly what she believes she can do to him. Luckily for Chi she is saved at the last moment by her father Aku who apologizes for her rude behavior. Taking Chi back to her room to properly address her. Realizing that Chi's depressed about something Aku adopts a couple of comical forms to cheer her up, succeeding in making her burst out in laughter. Aku then adopts a female form and helps Chi dress herself in proper clothing, during which Chi simply explained that she's concerned about Mimi. Aku sympathizes with "her" daughter but reminds her that they're royalty, violence is not their way. Furthermore without any powers of her own Chi demanding anything from someone like Him is foolish and dangerous. While her mother was combing Chi's hair she asks her if she has any suitors lined up for her, requesting Mimi as her Partner in unholy matrimony. Aku points out that is a complicated issue and is best addressed when Chi's older. While it's true that Mimi is a excellent candidate such a action would not sit well with the other demon lords, further more after her little tantrum in front of Him for the time being asking Him for his daughter's hand in marriage is out of the question. Now that her daughter is properly dressed Aku instructs Demongo to make sure Chi stays put while she has her meeting. Enraged and frustrated Chi takes her irritations out on her cell phone, claiming that she hates Mimi and doesn't care if she has "been eaten by a demonic dog, at the mercy of a ruthless witch who has stripped her of her powers, or even if she's with a boy and suggests that she rip/bite his head off." Chi slightly calmed now Demongo suggests that she try to call Mimi. Chi points out that would be a stupid thing to do, since Mimi can't talk. However Demongo points out that if Chi listens closely enough then she can hear her breathing, and then she'd at least know she's alive. When Chi calls and Mimi doesn't answer she becomes furious, accidentally transforming into a terrifying lizard like demon in the process. Chi orders Demongo to go to the Land of Tainted souls and figure out what's wrong with Mimi, Demongo trying to calm Chi down as her emotions are effecting her appearance. Personality Chi is almost universally regarded as a spoiled brat, the end result of a pampered upbringing by her father Aku. She's also shown to have a short temper, often using her babysitter, Demongo, as a tension ball. She also claims to be dating Mimi, indicating her sexual orientation. She's also shown to be extremely lonely, after not seeing or talking to Mimi for a few days she relentlessly text her trying to get her attention. Chi's short temper can lead her to picking fights with fighter's out of her league, Him being a chief example, showing that she's also rash and tends to jump to conclusions. Appearance Her body is completely black, just like Aku, only that she does have a pale humanoid face; most likely a mask. She has the same spikes sticking out of her head, only being four instead of six, though. She has very long red hair that reaches her knees in a similar style to Blossom's hair, with bangs and two long tendrils departed from the rest of her hair. Her teeth are the same as her father, all her canines are very long, and the bottom two point outside so she can still close her mouth. Her eyes are bright green with black, almost gear like surroundings. It appears to be flaming orange. She wears a pink kimono, with darker pink trimmings covered in rectangular swirl designs. Her head is adorned with a pink waterlily along with two long strings attached to two of the spikes on her head, ending in red plumps. She is also seen with a short kimono, much like her long one, with golden shoulder gauntlets. Her kimono is tied with red ribbon into a bow clipped on by a circular gold platting with a white fan fading out of it. She also wears pink socks with sandals, a gold bracelet and has red nail polish on her fingernails. Chi has also worn numerous assortments of clothing in advertisments on billboards all across the City of Aku. For the AKU Heuer billboard she was seen wearing an orange turtleneck similar to Velma from Scooby Doo and silver Heaur watch, for the Akucci billboard she is seen wearing a light blue miniskirt, navy blue top a white jacket and golden hoop earrings, for the Aku-Cola billboard she is seen wearing a pink bikini suit similar to what Mimi wore on her deleted Facebook page. Powers and Abilities According to Aku Chi's powers haven't fully developed yet, that said she does have shape shifting powers, which have been shown to be affected by her emotions, shown growing large incisors when angry for example. She has also shown to be a good shot, when shooting a bullet through HIM's cowboy hat right in the middle. She did this with her own personalized gun, which is gold and pink in color. Gallery For this subject's gallery, see Chi/Gallery. Trivia *Before the confirmation of her name she was often called Aku Girl and Dark Blossom. *The deleted photo of Mimi wearing a pink bikini suit, might be a bikini she got from Chi, who is shown wearing it in one of her advertisements. *Chi has her own Facebook page, Chi on Facebook. *Chi is the third princess shown in the series. *The outfit Chi wears at HIM's visit is based on the outfit Princess Leia wore when chained by Jubba the Hut. **It also is a reference to the many Star Wars references in Samurai Jack. *Chi's texts to Mimi in page 7 of Chapter 8 is a obvious reference to the events of Chapter 7: **Eaten by a Hell Hound refers to Cerberus, whom tried and failed to eat Mimi. **The witch in question would be referring to Mandy whom as Chi said ripped Mimi's Devil Essence out via the Pentagram Generators. **Thirdly the other boy whom Chi suggested Mimi rip/bite the head off of would be Grim Jr. whom Mimi actually ripped/bit the head off of. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Demon Category:Princess Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Mythical Creature Category:Featured